Ben
Ben (also known as Talking Ben) is a fictional character from the Talking Friends series. He is an anthropomorphic dog who likes to hang out with his friends and educate them. Ben is a retired chemistry professor, who is shy, and sometimes a bit absent-minded. He is a genius who loves experimenting in his lab and making potions. He loves to collect things and cook. Appearance Ben is a Fawn-furred anthropomorphic dog with brown eyes and a short tail. He has a lighter fawn colour of fur going down from his chest and around his mouth. Ben has a long muzzle with a big black nose. He has long floppy ears coming down to the bottom of his muzzle. Ben also has a darker fur colour around his eyes. Personality Ben is said to be a genius inventor dog who loves to educate others and build robots, he is caring but a little bit absent minded. Ben is incredibly smart, and can make amazing inventions, but sometimes he can get too focused on his latest invention or scientific things that he doesn't think about what he's doing. Although he is older and more mature than the other Talking Friends, he seems to occasionally mess around and have some fun, sometimes doing more silly things with the others. Ben enjoys hanging out with his friends and educating them. He can be grumpy sometimes but other than this he really cares about them, He also has strong passions for experimenting and inventing things. He loves to plan inventions with Tom and is always trying out new things. Ben has been said to enjoy cooking and is noted to be very good at it. He even made his own cook book. Relationships Ben has many friends, he loves them more then anything else. His closest friends are the Talking Friends, but he has many other friends that he cares for too. Tom Tom is Ben's best friend, they care for each other a lot but they can get into arguments sometimes causing them to purposefully annoy each other. But other than this they have a very close relationship. They first met when Tom was going to school. Ben was his school teacher. He is always teaching Tom about the world and universe. Tom thinks Ben cooks very good food. They love to plan inventions with each other, as they have built many inventions together, like a flying cars, and a ship that floats over land. They also run a news show together called The Tom and Ben News. Although, while running their news show they can get into fights very easily. Their fights are usually just annoying each other, like spraying each other with water guns, and blowing loud horns at each other. Angela Angela is one of Ben's closest friends. Ben really likes hanging out with her and educating her. Angela thinks he can be grumpy at times but is still really kind and makes good food. Ben first met Angela when they were both walking reading books (most likely in the Talking Friends hideout) and bumped into each other. Ben also followed her to Paris for unknown reasons. Ginger Ginger is one of Ben's closest friends. Ben loves him a lot and is always answering Ginger's questions that he asks him. Ginger thinks Ben is the coolest person he knows. Because of Ben's machines, robots, and chemistry. Gina Gina is one of Ben's closest friends. Ben thinks Gina is a great friend and is super kind. He loves hanging out with Gina and thinks she is very helpful. Ben enjoys listening to her advice, and stories. Pierre Pierre is one of Ben's closest friends. Ben likes Pierre, but Pierre can get angry at Ben for waking him up early in the morning with his loud inventions. Larry Larry is one of Ben's closest friends. Ben likes hanging out with Larry, listening to his songs, and giving him applause. Santa Santa is one of Ben's closest friends. Ben loves to hang out with him and making postcards. Hippo Hippo is Ben's friend, but his relationship with him is not very known. He is a member of the Talking Friends, and he came to get Santa pictures with him. But other then this nothing is known. Lila Lila is Ben's friend, but his relationship with her is not very known. She is a member of the Talking Friends, and she came to get Santa pictures with him. But other then this nothing is known. John John is Ben's friend, but his relationship with him is not very known. He is a member of the Talking Friends, and he came to get Santa pictures with him. But other then this nothing is known. Harry Harry is Ben's friend, but his relationship with him is not very known. He is a member of the Talking Friends, and he came to get Santa pictures with him. But other then this nothing is known. Friends * Tom (best friend) * Angela (good friend) * Ginger (good friend) * Gina (good friend) * Pierre (good friend) * Larry (good friend) * Santa (good friend) * Hippo * Lila * John * Harry Trivia * Ben was confirmed to be 43 years old in the Talking Angela app. * He is the only character with a confirmed age in the Talking Friends series older than 40 years old. * In Talking Tom Cat 2, Ben is seen acting very out of character, as he brakes into Tom's house and farts, hits Tom with pillows, splatting Tom's cakes on his face, and popping bags of air in Tom's house to scare him. All of this shows Ben being very cruel but he has never been seen acting like this ever again. References An archived version of one of Ben's descriptions from outfit7.com An archived version of another one of Ben's descriptions from outfit7.com The Talking Friends web series trailer Attack of the Tech! Foolf Jet Pack Cat Newserator Rock the Catsbah Shake that Tail Multipli-Kitty Super Tom Angry Parrots Tom After Tom Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Members of the Talking Friends Category:Talking Friends (web series) Category:Talking Friends (web series) characters